This invention relates generally to the development of muscular skills, and more particularly to a hand-held isometric exerciser that is usable to execute various arm and other movements, the exerciser generating audible signals which reflect the degree of pressure or tension exerted by the user.
Exercisers based on isometric principles require the user to strain his muscles against an immovable object for a short time period so that the user is able to experience a large muscle strain at a constant muscle length. As a consequence, the fiber links of the muscles remain constant or in isometric contraction, thereby improving muscular development and tone.
Despite the gains in muscle strength and development obtainable through isometric exercising, existing devices for this purpose fail to give satisfactory results, for the benefit of exercising tends to diminish rather than increase with continued use.
The coordinated brain control of the muscles are such as to defeat the function of ordinary isometric exercisers. The reason for this is that the user learns and his conscious or unconscious mental process adapts to the fact that however much effort the muscles exert in either pulling or pushing against an immovable object, the object will not move. Hence, when continuing to perform isometric exercises with conventional devices, a point is quickly reached where brain control recognizes the futility of having the muscles strain to move an immovable object, and it causes what amounts to an involuntary release of muscle strain.
Another drawback characteristic of existing types of isometric exercisers is the restriction it imposes on body movement. The typical exerciser precludes or limits arm and leg movement, as a result of which continued use of the exerciser gives rise to tedium. Though the user is aware of the physical benefits to be gained by isometric exercising, boredom discourages him from persisting in this form of exercise. Moreover, conventional exercising serves only to improve a limited set of muscles and neglect many others important to proper muscular development.
Another factor which militates against the use of conventional isometric exercisers is the absence of diversion or sports activity. In sports, one develops skills and improves physical fitness in competition with other players. But with isometric exercisers of the known type, the user merely exerts muscle power without regard to the power exercised by another user and therefore without any incentive to improve his power and skill against that of a competitor.
The difficulties experienced with isometric exercisers are encountered with most other non-competitive exercising devices, for such exercising activity can be psychologically depressive and unrewarding. Thus while one who rows a boat has the satisfaction of movement and of reaching a destination, the user of a rowing machine goes nowhere and finds it difficult, therefore, to sustain this monotonous exercise.